


21 Short KuroBasu Drabbles

by Armistice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brain Damage, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/Armistice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did the 21 Drabbles Challenge for Kuroko no Basuke. This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Short KuroBasu Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Step 1: Write down the names of 10 characters.
> 
> 1\. Takao  
> 2.Kise  
> 3\. Aomine  
> 4\. Kuroko  
> 5\. Kagami  
> 6\. Midorima  
> 7.Momoi  
> 8\. Tatsuya  
> 9\. Akashi  
> 10\. Murasakibara
> 
> Step 2: Write a fic of twenty five words for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 2.
> 
> I cheated the word count a bit, but I’m mostly sorry for any emotional damage you receive from reading some of them.

1. **(** **4 &6/** **Kuroko and Midorima** **) First Time**

“Kuroko, where are you? I can’t see you without my glasses.”  
“You haven’t taken them off yet, Midorima-kun.”  
  
  
2.  **(7** **/** **Momoi) Angst**

“Tetsu-kun, please let me walk you home!”   
Kuroko stops and bows respectfully.  
“Thank you, Momoi-san, but Kise-kun asked me first.”

 **  
**3. **(** **1 &8/ ** **Takao and Tatsuya) AU**

“Nurse Tatsuya, Nurse Takao! Stop gossiping and help that patient! He’s seizing!”

 **  
**4. **(** **3,6,9/** **Aomine, Midorima, and Akashi) Threesome**

“Just keep those Shogi pieces away from  _any_ of my orifices.”

 **  
**5. **(** **5 &10/** **Kagami and Murasakibara) Hurt Comfort**

Murasakibara notices the dark cloud forming over Kagami’s head and he leans over the bench, wordlessly holding up his half bag of Kasugai Gummies.  
 

6.  **(** **1/** **Takao) Crack**

Takao bounces onto the deck of the ship and grins widely.  
“Well  _hello_  there Sailor.”  
“Midorimacchi, why is that weird mackerel talking to you?”

 **  
**7. **(** **10/** **Murasakibara) Horror**

“You’re out of Nerunerunerune?”

 **  
**8. **(** **5 &9 ** **Kagami and Akashi) Baby Fic**

The other toddler narrows his mismatched eyes.  
“I own this Jungle-Gym.”  
Kagami pulls his big boy pants higher and bounces his basketball.   
“I’ll play you for it.”

 **  
  
**9. **(**   **2 &8/ ** **Kise and Tatsuya) Dark.**

Tatsuya nods at him.  
Kise braces his arms on top of the car, and leans into the open window.  
 “It’s triple for the both of us.”  
 **  
  
**10. **(** **4 &7/** **Kuroko and Momoi) Romance**

When Kuroko holds her hand for the first time, Momoi nearly ends up being a puddle of goo on the sidewalk.

11.  **(2 &3/Kise and Aomine) Death Fic**

Aomine salutes the toilet before he flushes it.   
“You were supposed to  _feed_  Kurokocchi while I was away!” Kise wails into his shoulder.

12. **(8 &9/Tatsuya and Akashi) Au**

“I want to catch them all.” Akashi says with fire in his eyes.  
Tatsuya smiles.  
“In that case, which Pokeblocks do Murasakibaramon like?”

  
13. **(4 &3/Kuroko and Aomine) Dark**

“You monster!” Aomine cries out as he cradles the remains of his Gravure idols collection.  
Kuroko blinks. “We needed kindling for the fire.”

 **  
**14. **( 5,7,1/Kagami, Momoi, and Takao.  I think I just found my new Crack!TP3)**

Kagami stares down— dumbfounded at the sight of the two of them naked and pliant beneath him.  
“I never would have expected it, but _this is really hot_.”

  
15.  **(2 &10 Kise and Murasakibara) Amnesia**

Kise looks like he’s about to cry.  
“What do you mean you remember everyone but me?”   
Murasakibara shrugs and eats another stick of pocky.   
“It was a bad concussion.” 

 **  
**16. **(8 &6/Tatsuya and Midorima.) Angst**

Tatsuya sighs and stirs his tea.  
“Murasakibara won’t talk to me.”  
Midorima adjusts his glasses.   
“Consider yourself lucky. Takao won’t shut up.” 

 **  
**17. ****(9 &4/Akashi and Kuroko) Crack****

Akashi was about to take a sip of his milkshake when it made a noise.  
He looked down and was disturbed to find that it had a face.

“Tetsuya?”

 **  
**18. **(1 &6/Takao and Midorima) Genderswap**

“Takao! Stop looking up my skirt!”  
 

19.  **(3 &8/Aomine and Tatsuya) Hurt/comfort**

“It’s hard seeing them together.” Aomine says bitterly into his neck. Tatsuya closes his eyes.  
“They have a right to be happy.”  
  
20. **(1/Takao) Baby Fic**

Takao is drooling giant bubbly spit bubbles and making grabby hands at him.  
“No.” Midorima says to the baby sternly, “ _Absolutely_ not.”  
Takao just coos back.

  
21. **(2 &7/Kise and Momoi.) First Time**

Kise squeaks as she advances on him.  
“Please be gentle with me Momoicchi~!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of these, and want me to expand it a bit, please feel free to leave a comment below--- As long as it isn't the Momoi/Kise one. I just can't. My mind went to a very dark place.


End file.
